


Tiramisu and shortcake

by claudius



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android AU, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here, Shii-tan, say ah!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiramisu and shortcake

Shion woke up to an unfamiliar smell. 

The android slowly pushed himself up from the cold wooden floor, noting that Crea had already disappeared from the makeshift bed he had placed down the night before. Although there  _was_ indeed a bed, Shion refused to sleep in it for some reason. Crea would complain about the empty space, and soon decided to move his bed to the floor to be closer to the little android- much to Shion's unhappiness. 

It was cold inside the house, early mornings were always cold, though he didn't feel it but he could see it by how his father would hoard blankets in both his room and workspace, only to be scolded by his mother later on. He and Lake couldn't feel the chill air, and Crea was supposedly used to it. Save for his father who was holed up in his workspace again, and Crea who he assumed had gotten up to either head home or get an early start on... something, everyone else in the house was asleep. 

His assumptions of Crea were proven wrong as he found the brunet in the kitchen, hovering over a white box that was placed on top of the table. Tilting his head to the side, the android stood in the doorway, soon catching his friend's attention.

"Ah, Shii-tan!" Crea said in a hushed voice, "Come here!" 

Still a bit confused, Shion walked over to him, looking at the box with a questioning expression. Crea only beamed as he bounced on his heels. Shion was still learning, but he'd never fully grasp why Crea could be so easily excited.. it was a human thing, yes, but his parents weren't like that. (At least he didn't yell as much as his mother did.)

"Crea.. what's in that?" He asked, pointing to the white box. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. It didn't look like the boxes that once held furniture, was it holding clothes? Books? Did it belong to Crea or to his father? He knew his mother didn't get boxes as often, she usually gave them out- it mostly held the bread she made. Was it her's then? 

His unspoken questions- and the one spoken- were answered as Crea lifted the box open with a grin. Looking inside, the little android saw.. cakes? At least, he thought they were cakes. Both were white, one had some sort of brown powdery looking stuff on it, while the other had cream and strawberries in each layer. Shion had only seen these before in books, they looked a lot smaller than they did in the pictures, but they smelled really good. Glancing over at his friend, he noticed the wide grin on Crea's face, and jumped a bit when he turned to face him with the happiest expression. 

"I got these today!" He said, looking back at the cakes. "I've wanted to try them for a while now, and I wanted to share them with you!" 

Shion blinked, his surprised look turning into a confused one.

"Can I... eat these?"

The question hung in the air, as the two kids stood in silence. Shion couldn't help but feel guilt for asking that question, as Crea had deflated a bit when he hadn't realised his friend might not be able to eat confections. 

Though it didn't take long for Crea to bounce back, as he just shrugged and picked up a fork. 

"Let's find out! And if you get sick or somethin', I'll take full blame!" 

His cheery smile coming back to his face, he used the utensil to cut off a piece of the shortcake, holding it out to the android who leaned back a bit in surprise. 

"Shii-tan, say ah!" The brunet chirped, holding the fork out.

He wasn't sure to say no or push it away, though either of those would make Crea sad, and he didn't want that. Hesitantly, the android opened his mouth and watched as Crea placed the slice of cake in his mouth. On instinct- and from watching other people eat- he closed his mouth, the taste of the confection was weird, it was a new taste. It was sweet but also had a tart taste to it. At first he was confused by the cold metallic taste, but then he realised he hadn't let go of the fork.. (Not that Crea would say it, save the android some embarrassment.)

The cake only sat in his mouth, having forgotten what he was supposed to do for a few seconds before remembering to swallow the treat instead of letting it sit there. Crea by then had pulled the fork away, and Shion only stared in silence- which worried him a bit. Did the cake get stuck somewhere? Was it bad to feed an android? Crea was about to open his mouth to ask if Shion was alright, but the android cut him off.

"It tastes funny." 

Blinking, the brunet couldn't help but snicker. 

"You like it though, right?" When he got a nod, his grin widened.

After a while of feeding Shion slices of the shortcake, the android said he was able to feed himself, but Crea refused, claiming it was an older brother's duty to take care of younger kids- to which Shion frowned, but didn't try to complain further. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> can androids eat i'm not sure but i wanted to write more with my android au so like


End file.
